Worlds collide Part One: Ashley's side
by Ash505
Summary: Ashley's an Emu and Crow's a kiwi. Australia and New Zealand. A sudden mission takes them back to the places that they where originally from.
1. Chapter 1

Worlds collide Part One: Ashley's side

Chapter One:...?

It was a sunny day autumn day at Propwash Junction. Dottie was humming in her workshop while Crow and I were playing a very noisy game of snap. Cloudy was sorting out her medical herbs. Grease and Mia where getting in Dottie's way.

"Ashley!" Dottie called.

"Yeah Dot?" I called looking away from our game and losing the last lot of cards.

"Sorry to interrupt your game but do you think you could babysit the twins for me? I'm rather busy at the moment."

"Sure thing Dot. I just lost the game anyway" I answered while Crow stuck her tongue out at me.

* * *

Later on the twins decided that they were sick of me babysittin' them. Or maybe it was the game of hide and seek we were playing that was their idea. Whichever the reason I was casing them trying to catch them.

"AXLE AND SHEENA I'M SUPOST TO BE YOUR BABYSITTER! HOW AM I SUPOST TO BABYSIT IF YOU SIT NOWHERE FOR NO MORE THEN FIVE SECONDS?" I yelled, not practically enjoying having to chase them.

"THAT'S ANYWHERE ASHLEY!" Grease yelled back. "WATCH YOUR GRAMMER."

"AND WE DON'T NEED A BABYSITTER!" Mia added.

I frowned and continued to chase them. Grease and Mia dodged around a jet that had landed a few minutes ago. I followed not really watching where I was going. I was too busy watching the twins so I could see where they went.

"LOOK OUT!"

I glanced away from the twins but the warning had come a bit too late. Before I could stop I crashed into someone sending us tumbling across the runway. I groaned and rubbed my head wishing everything would stop spinning.

"Are you ok miss" a voice asked.

I glanced up to find myself face to face with a red haired boy with dark olive green eyes. He looked around mine and Crow's age and was obviously the one I had crashed into.

"Yeah I'm fine" I assured standing up hurriedly. "I'm so sorry for crashing into you."

"It's ok. I didn't move fast enough when I was yelled at to" he gestured to a silvery blue Aston Martin, a purple British Jaguar and a rusty tow truck.

"HEY! AREN'T YOU TRYING TO CATCH US ANY MORE?"

We glanced over to where Grease and Mia were waiting for me to come after them.

"I had better be going. I'm supposed to be babysittin' those two" I said turning to leave, catching sight or Crow whooping with laughter on the side of the runway. I am never living this one down.

* * *

"Hey Dot what's for dinner?" Crow asked after she had gotten over her laughing attack and taken pity on me and helped me catch the twins.

"It's on the table. I'm a bit busy at the moment" Dottie answered from the garage.

"Okeydokey" Crow answered.

"Hokeypokey" I added with a silly grin. "Thanks Dot."

After dinner, the twins were in bed and I was reading and listening to music. Then Maru radioed up. Crow answered.

"Hi Maru" Crow chirped cheekily. "Lookin' for Dottie?"

"Don't start Patterson!" Maru warned even though he was at Piston Peak and she was at Propwash.

"Maru and Dottie sittin' by a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G" Crow chanted while Maru could only growl in irritation.

"I'll get Dottie for you Maru" I called and shot off leaving Crow to tease Maru.

"Hey Dottie. Radio call for ya" I grinned and chanted, "Maru y Dottie sentado 'por un árbol. K.I.S.S.I.N.G!"

Even though I was speaking in Spanish Dottie knew what I said. Nick had taught me it so I used it a lot to tease.

"Take over for me Ashley" Dottie said heading towards the room where Crow was still having a dig at Maru over the radio.

I giggled and resumed work on the huge jet that Dottie was working on. I caught sight of movement in the shadows and glanced over.

"Hi again" I chirped recognising the red haired boy in the shadows.

"Dad gun how did you know we were here?" the rusty tow truck asked.

"I'm used to depicting movement in the shadows" I answered pushing a strand of my goldish blond brown hair out my eyes.

"Well in that case names Mater" the tow truck introduced himself. "And this is Andrew, Finn, Holley and the jet you're working on is Siddeley."

"Nice to meet you. Names Ashley and this is Crow" I introduced myself and Crow who had come up behind me. "And that is Soot the raven and Skippy my kangaroo.

"Nice to meet you" Crow said and disappeared, suddenly shy. She wasn't one for missing out on radio calls from Piston Peak. Especially is it Maru.

"Okay done" I announce shutting Siddeley's access panel before leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Adventure begins.

The next day the Piston Peak Air Attack came up. Yippee. Now the fun was going to start. Crow and I somehow managed to get the male smokejumpers onto the hanger roof. Don't ask how. It was very difficult.

"Eh. Dare I ask: what are you doing?"

We glance down from our spot on the hanger roof to see Andrew standing below us.

"About to play a joke" I answered.

Andrew gave us a wearied look and Crow and I shot one back until we spotted Maru and Dottie.

"Maru and Dottie sittin' by a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G. Arrrrrrrrrrrrrr" we yelped as we slipped off the hanger roof and landed in a heap in front of them.

"RUN" Crow yelped and we took off with Maru after us yelling death threats while waving a wrench and with Andrew looking amused.

Crow and I charged over to Blade, Dusty and Mayday who were talking to Finn, Holley and Siddeley.

"I think we can work out what you did" Dusty smirked as us girls crawled underneath him and Maru took off after Drip instead.

Crow and I were laughing so hard we could not answer. Blade shook his nose at us but smirked as did Mayday.

"Okay if you two have finished cackling you can come out from under there and listen" Blade said.

Crow and I stopped laughing and came out from underneath Dusty.

"What's wrong?" Crow asked.

"Yeah. What's happening" I was as curious as Crow.

"You're from Australia right Ashley?" Mayday asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I was trying to work out where this was going.

"Would you mind returning to your homeland for a bit?"

"Not at all" I answered kinda liking the idea.

There was silence before the Aston Martin, Finn spoke.

"Holley, Siddeley and I are secret agent from C.H.R.O.M.E. in London. At the moment we are working on a top secret mission. Be for we started we were told that we had to find a couple of civilians to help us. I have a feeling that you two may be the ones who are going to help us. Only if you two want to go" Finn explained.

"Before you ask Mater and I are with them as well" Andrew added.

Crow grabbed me and pulled me down behind Dusty.

"We should accept" she whispered. "It may be important."

I nodded in agreement. Besides it won't hurt to leave for a bit since fire season was over and Dusty can do racing on his own for a bit like he had before.

"Sure. We'll go" I agreed resuming my position on Dusty's wing.

"Right. We'll be leaving in the morning" Holley told us.

"Okeydokey" Crow and I said at the same time then laughed when we caught sight if the spies stunned looks.

"Where are you going? How long will you be gone for? When will you be back?" Axle and Sheena asked for the twenty second time as Crow and I packed our backpacks.

"We are going to Australia to help some spies on a mission. We don't know the details or how long we'll be gone for. We'll be back as soon as the mission is over. I'll take some photos for you two" I answered for the twenty second time as I placed my phone and radio in my backpack.

"What about your racing?" Axle asked. Again.

"Dusty is racing on his own until we get back" Crow answered. Again.

"Okay. We'll let you finish packing" the twins took off leaving us girls alone to pack.

"We ought to make it up to Dusty somehow" Crow suggested.

"Your right Crow" I agreed. "Let bring him back a souvenir. I bet he'll love that."

"Good idea" Crow like the sound of it.

We resumed packing not even aware of the adventure we were about to have.


End file.
